


Mistress Cruel Love

by JamesBondage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Authority Figures, BBW, Body Modification, Bondage and Discipline, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Domestic Discipline, Dominatrix, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female supremacy, Femdom, Feminist Themes, Feminization, Graphic Description, Humiliation, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Maids, Matriarchy, Mistress, Oral Sex, Parody, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Queening, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Slavery, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Surreal, Tattoos, Verbal Humiliation, Workplace, reluctance, sissification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBondage/pseuds/JamesBondage
Summary: A young black man falls down the rabbit hole of feminism and Femdom.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love Femdom

It was a cool spring day as Darius strode down the poorly maintained city sidewalk. Cars whizzed by on the busy street, kicking up gusts of chilly air that made him grateful he'd pulled the windbreaker over his lean torso before leaving home. His jeans and work boots kept him warm enough, though he was starting to wish he'd grabbed a hat on the way out.

The wind chilled the bare flesh of his scalp in between Darius' corn rows. His long, thin braids trailed neatly down the back of his head, dangling behind him and to both sides of his upper chest. He enjoyed the “tough guy” look the style afforded him. If he was honest, it was also a way to compensate for his barely average height. Regardless, he made sure the braids were well groomed at all times. It was hard enough for a black man to get ahead in the world without creating obstacles for himself and he considered a neat appearance to be paramount.

After high school Darius had immediately moved on to trade school where he got a thorough education in welding. It had been several years since he earned his certification and his career was starting to pay dividends. He wasn't yet making enough money for he and his girlfriend to get their own place, but with the annual raises and bonuses he was receiving, moving up the social ladder wasn't too far in their future.

“Hey! Slow down!”

Darius looked back to see his girlfriend, Heather, thumbing through her phone with an annoyed look on her face.

“Sorry baby” he said while waiting for her to catch up. “You know how I get into my stride!”

She lowered the phone as she closed in on him, scowling at his antics. “Yeah? Well it's rude. Not to mention _**patriarchal**_. Don't keep walking ahead of me.”

“Patriarchal? The hell that supposed to mean?”

The tall young woman put her hands on her wide hips and looked down at him. “It means you're being an **ASS**. Either stay by my side or walk behind me!”

“Walk behind you? Wouldn't that be... matriarchal?” he countered with a chuckle.

“Don't be a smart-ass, Darius” she imparted with a cold stare before returning her gaze to her phone. “You don't even know where we're going.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“It's not anybody's **fault**. It's a surprise!”

“Yes, dear.”

That was how so many of their conversations ended these days. Passive acceptance of Heather's edicts even though Darius had plenty of room to argue. But wasn't that the way of the world? When a couple has been together for a while, you learn to pick your battles. It felt like he was surrendering ninety five percent of the time, but Darius was mostly happy. Even when he wasn't happy, he was content.

And who wouldn't be content? Most of the brothas Darius had grown up with would kill for a 5'11 white woman. 6'1 in the heeled boots she was wearing. And not just a white woman, a “ **THICC** ” white woman with shoulder length blond hair and plenty of junk in the trunk. Her breasts weren't the biggest, but Darius didn't care. He was a legs and ass man and Heather had plump curves to spare.

Sure, she was a butter face who often wore too much makeup. On her worst days you might compare her to “Mimi” from the Drew Carey show. Yet Heather had a plain beauty and earnestness that Darius had loved since the first day they met. Their attraction had been instant. As a couple, they were doing fine two years into their relationship.

  
Taking Heather home to meet his parents had been a revelation. His father had beamed with pride and his mother had paid her endless compliments. Momma made it a point to say it was good Darius had “a strong woman to keep him in line” now that she wasn't around to discipline him. Maybe that was why Darius didn't mind a woman who could be so domineering at times. He'd had one all his life! After many a stern lecture and spanking with Momma's hand, wooden spoon or whatever else was handy when Darius made trouble, it felt like second nature to him; even as an adult.

“We're almost there” Heather announced, her boot heels clacking on the pavement as they made their way down the street.

“You just let me know, baby. I wouldn't want to miss this amazing store that I know nothing about.”

“Oh, don't worry. You won't” she said, glancing up from her phone with a sly grin.

Darius looked at her with raised eyebrows and a silly smile on his face. That's what he loved about her. That attitude and commanding confidence. Whenever he felt lost in the world or had any kind of doubt, she was there to fill the void.

Heather even dressed with a distinctive “in your face” style. Her leopard print hoop earrings were as impossible to miss as her cute glasses with the purple tinted frames. She wore a cheap, imitation leather jacket over her frilly green top. A black and white checkered skirt hugged her thighs and showed off the curve of her ass prominently. Silky black stockings lined her meaty legs down into her knee high leather boots.

She had to dress more modestly for her part time job as an executive assistant, but whenever she wasn't at work, she was experimenting with her clothing. Her outfits were eclectic and she didn't give it a shit what anyone thought of them, least of all Darius.

“Whoa...”

The word came out of his mouth involuntarily. Darius slowed his walk as they approached a store he didn't remember seeing before. The words “QUEEN SHIT” were lit up in bright red, only there was a big, upright dildo shaped light where the capital “I” should've been. Below the words were an animated woman dressed in black leather from head to toe, lying on her side. She had a golden crown on her head, a riding crop in her hand and one eye winking at any potential customers.

“When did this store go in?”

“A few months ago” Heather answered matter-of-factly. “Alright, let's go.”

“What? You mean, **this** is the store?!?”

“That's right. Remember what we talked about a couple weeks ago?”

“Oh, cmon baby! We gotta do this now? How bout we go see a movie or something?”

“No. We're here to get the things we need to spice up our sex life.”

“Jesus, say it a little louder why don't ya.”

Heather's eyes opened wide. She placed her hands on her hips and her lips pressed into a frown. “ **WE'RE GOING TO GO INSIDE THE SEX STORE AND GET THE THINGS WE NEED TO SPICE UP OUR SEX LIFE**!!!”

A chilling shock of horror and embarrassment shot down Darius' spine as people in all directions began looking their way. A few guys down the street howled in laughter as they turned to look at the couple standing in front of the unusual storefront. Various women covered their mouths to stop from laughing or averted their gaze entirely, stifling giggles.

It was rare enough for people to see a taller woman and shorter man as a couple out in public. To see a larger white woman glaring down at a smaller black man, demanding that they go into the sex store was the stuff of dirty jokes and stand-up comedy bits.

“Ok, ok...”

  
Darius raised his hands in surrender and Heather immediately grabbed his right arm and marched him towards the entrance. He wanted to add _'please just stop making a scene'_ but he knew better than to let those words pass his lips. He followed her in hurriedly, not wanting to set her off any worse than he already had.

They entered the erotic superstore and the smells of leather and rubber hit Darius like a punch to the face. They had barely taken two steps in and he felt like he'd entered another dimension. There were rows of sex toys and all kinds of kinky contraptions that he didn't know the first thing about. The walls at the far sides of the store were lined with long racks of fetish clothing. Each row and every wall were decorated with red velvet drapes to give the place a more regal look and emphasize the theme of the store.

“Look, baby, I know I said we would try the...”

Heather finished his sentence when he hesitated. “Strapon sex. **ANAL PLAY**. You're an adult, Darius! You can say it out loud.”

“Yeah, I know I said I would, but...”

“But what?”

“Well, I just don't know if I'm ready for that” he said, folding his arms defensively as they came to a stop.

Heather glowered and pocketed her phone before turning to him. “And what's going to get you ready? **WHEN** will you be ready? Because it sounds like you're just making excuses and trying to back out after agreeing to it.”

As she chastised him, Darius looked around the store and noticed that some of the other patrons were taking note of their conversation, just like the strangers outside had been.

“Baby, could lower your voice just a little? We're attracting a lot of-”

“Do **NOT** _**tone police**_ me! You're not backing out of our arrangement and you don't get to tell me not to be frustrated! Don't ever imply that my frustration is invalid, either. That's _**gaslighting**_.”

_'Tone police? Gaslighting? The fuck...?'_

This was an issue that had popped up recently. Heather had begun using all kinds of new terms and phrases that Darius had never heard before. It became more common after she'd begun attending a weekly “female empowerment” class a few months ago. Come to think of it, it wasn't long after that when Heather had gotten more insistent about introducing kinky elements to their bedroom life.

Darius had been resistant at first. To date, their sex life had been fairly vanilla and he was happy with that. As they entered their second year as a couple it became clear that Heather wasn't satisfied. Going to those classes had amplified her desire to try new things and, over time, she had sweet talked him into trying “butt stuff.” She promised it would be fun for both of them and a whole new world of pleasure for Darius. After much coaxing and a few nights of sleeping on the couch with blue balls, he'd reluctantly agreed.

“Alright, baby, damn! Let's go look at the... merchandise.”

Heather's scowl faded into a smile. That seemed to appease her and they continued into the store. Shelves of bizarre toys, dildos of every shape and size and strange costumes flashed by as they made their way further in.

Darius couldn't help but notice that it was mostly couples in the store and every couple had a similar dynamic. One couple was dressed in head to toe leather and the woman pulled the man around by the chain leash of a dog collar. Another couple featured a woman in a lovely yellow sun dress and a guy that followed her around on hands and knees wearing nothing but rubber boots, latex underwear, leather mitts and cat ears on his head.

“Queen Shit” was no joke. Everything Darius was seeing implied that the store specifically catered to women who wanted to take charge of things in the bedroom. This made Darius uneasy while at the same time providing a silver lining. Darius knew he should be grateful that Heather wasn't looking to get dominated. He'd never had any desire to engage in the slapping, choking, spanking and other stuff he saw men doing to women in various internet porn. If Heather needed that, it might have ended their relationship.

On the other hand, if Heather wanted to liven things up by role playing as a dominatrix or whatever, that wouldn't be so bad. Would it? As long as it stayed between the two of them at home, whatever silly stuff they did would be fine. Ultimately, he loved Heather and wanted to make her happy.

They reached the end of the aisles and the store opened up to a larger space with several counters and exits to back rooms. As they approached, one of the clerks took notice of Darius and Heather.

“Hi there!” the middle aged woman spoke before stepping out from behind the counter and moving to greet Heather.

She looked like she'd just stepped off the electric sign at the front of the store. The woman's curves were outlined in a leather corset, leather pants, leather boots and latex gloves that extended up her arms to her biceps. The raven-haired white woman sported a military officers cap and carried a crop in her hands.

“Welcome to Queen Shit!” She extended her hand to Heather, who shook it immediately. “Is this your first time?”

“Yes! Thank you.”

“Hey” Darius interjected with nod and a little wave.

The woman cast him a frigid glance. “Don't speak in this store unless I or Miss...” she turned her gaze back to the tall blonde.

“Heather.”

“Unless I or Miss Heather instruct you to.”

Darius shut up right quick and put his hands in his pockets; looking anywhere but the ice queen's gleaming curves.

“I'm Mistress Veronica” she said to Heather with a smile. “What can I help you with today?”

“We're looking to change things up in the bedroom a bit, starting with some anal play.”

“Very good. I take it you've come here because you plan to take charge of these activities?”

“Absolutely” Heather nodded enthusiastically.

“Well then, can I make a recommendation to start?” Veronica inquired as she placed her balled up fists on her hips.

“By all means.”

“Worry less about what “we're” looking to change and decide what YOU want to change. That's the first step to establishing a female led relationship.”

“Hmmm, I like that. I just meant my boyfriend has already consented to a change in our activities.”

Veronica lifted her hands from her sides and began stroking her crop slowly. “Ah... yes, consent is important, but it should be noted that men are proud, obstinate and finicky creatures. They often don't know what they want, or more importantly, what they **need** , without the guidance of a strong woman.”

Heather was practically swooning. “I have much to learn” she said with a slight bow of the head.

Darius rolled his eyes. He was liking “Mistress Veronica” less by the second.

“So, what do we need to begin this new chapter in our lives?”

Veronica grinned. “Let's have a tour of the shop and I'll lay everything out.” She marched between the aisles towards the front of the store, the leather of her costume creaking with each step. She turned into one of the rows quickly, followed by Heather and Darius.

The entire aisle was filled with dildos. Rubber cocks of every shape and size from the modest four inchers to the giant mega-dongs over a foot in length and more girthy than any human male would ever be. Darius inspected the collection of huge cocks, growing more self-conscious by the minute.

“I'm going to recommend at least three of these models to start” Veronica announced. “That may sound excessive, but you can size up fairly quickly when it comes to anal play. It just takes a little training.”

“Sounds good!” Heather replied. “Whatever you think we need to get started, just hand the items to Darius.”

“This one as a starter” Veronica said, reaching out and retrieving a seven inch cock with average girth and handing it to Darius.

_'Whoa, hold on here...'_

“This dildo would make an excellent intermediate” she stated while grabbing a nine inch model that was significantly wider. She shoved the plastic sealed phallus into his arms without so much as looking at Darius.

“And this...” she said while reaching up to one of the huge, coke-can thick twelve inch cocks. “Is what you'll be shooting for.” She pulled the product down and held it out to him.

“Are you **NUTS**?!?”

Time stopped. Both women turned to him, looking furious.

“ **Darius**!”

Veronica extended her crop and stuck the tip in Darius' chest.

“I told you, you're not to speak in this establishment without permission.”

Her eyes were wild, but there was no anger in her voice. Just cold, hard command. Darius stared back, in disbelief that anyone would treat a customer this way.

“Miss Heather. Would you mind if I deliver some mild discipline to this young man?”

“Please do” she replied without hesitation.

“Unless you'd prefer to do it yourself, that is?”

“No, no. I'd like to watch and learn.”

“Very well” she said before shoving the twelve inch mega cock into Darius' arms on top of the other two. “Alright piggy, bend over and lean against that shelf. Do **not** let go of those items.”

Darius could hardly believe this was happening, but he did as he was instructed. He leaned forward and exposed his ass, the bundle of giant rubber dicks snug against his chest.

***Whap***

Veronica struck his left ass cheek with her crop. His jeans absorbed some of the blow, but it still stung. Darius could tell she hadn't used anything close to her full strength.

Veronica reached back for the next one.

***WHAP***

The end of the crop lashed into his right ass cheek fiercely.

“OW!”

“You get one more for crying out. Do **NOT** drop that merchandise or you'll get five more.”

Darius was astonished to be getting spanked by a complete stranger in a sex store. He looked over at his girlfriend who was watching with rapt attention; a giant smile on her face.

***WHAP***

A strong blow blistered across both ass cheeks and Darius bit his tongue. He blew air through both nostrils as he waited for the sting to dissipate.

“You may stand. Do not speak again unless spoken to.”

Veronica continued down the aisle and returned to hawking products. Heather followed along, as if nothing had happened and this was all completely normal. Darius plodded behind them with a stack of cocks in his arms.

“You're going to need this” Veronica said, placing an enema kit into his arms “to make sure he's clean. And these...” She grabbed three boxes of Astroglide and piled them with the other products. “You can never have too much lube!”

Heather followed along and nodded; occasionally asking questions. Darius' head was spinning as he began to wonder how much all this was going to cost.

“We have some excellent devices, the vibrating egg for example, that you can wear under your strapon and enjoy really powerful orgasms while you're fucking your man.”

“Oooh, that sounds amazing!”

“It is” Veronica said, grabbing one of the eggs and adding it to the pile. Darius did his best to balance the stack of items with growing difficulty.

“OK, let's pick out a sturdy harness and then we can move on to butt plugs. You'll probably want to install one in him immediately and begin stretching him out back there. Also, did you have any interest in feminizing him?”

“Feminizing? I hadn't thought about that.”

_'Feminizing? The fuck?!?'_

“All men are good candidates for feminization” Veronica insisted as she looked back and studied Darius up and down. “But your man is an **excellent** candidate! He's on the short side and has a decent ass.”

Darius checked out completely. They were talking about him like he was a piece of meat and he didn't want to listen anymore. He just wanted the shopping trip from hell to be over.

“If you think it's a good idea, I'm certainly open to it” Heather replied with a hint of excitement.

“It's a great idea! How bout we go look at some outfits?”

* * * * *

They had been in the store for ninety minutes and there was a small mountain of items piled up on the counter. Darius couldn't imagine that all those toys, accessories and clothing were going to add up to less than a thousand dollars. Mistress Veronica was doing the math on a calculator while he pulled Heather aside for a chat.

“Hey! Get your hand off my arm!”

“Baby, I know I said I would try some new things, but I never said I'd spend a fortune to do them. Just how much you think all that is going to cost?”

Heather put her hands on her hips as a smirk spread across her face. “Oh, stop exaggerating! We've spent more than this on a TV. Are you saying our sex life isn't worth it?”

“No, that's not what I'm saying...”

“Good. Because I didn't complain the last time you dropped eight hundred dollars on a new videogame system and a bunch of stuff to go with it. And that was just for YOU. This is for both of us.”

Darius sighed. He couldn't argue with that, but there were other factors at play.

“All I'm saying is our credit card is getting close to maxed. We keep adding on and it's gonna screw up our score! You want to move out of that apartment, don't you?”

“Excuse me” came an older female voice in the background.

Darius turned to a find a stern looking woman with short, white hair gazing at them. Her stylish perm and commanding blue eyes gave her a regal look. It was clear this classy matron was a woman who brooked no nonsense. She wore a shiny, black raincoat over her silky white top, a long, black leather skirt and short heeled black pumps. A thick, alligator skin bag hung over her shoulder, the weight of which belied her small stature.

As they moved to greet her, the woman immediately crossed the remaining distance, nudging Darius aside with surprising force and planting herself in front of Heather.

“Hello, my dear. I'm Beatrice, a long time patron of this establishment.”

“Oh... hello there! I'm Heather. Nice to meet you!” The two women shook hands briefly.

“The pleasure is mine. I hope I'm not being too nosy, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation...”

Darius grimaced and crossed his arms. He wouldn't even bother trying to introduce himself this time.

“I'm sorry if we were being too loud.”

“Not at all, my child. In fact, it was refreshing to hear you just now! It brings back memories. Also, it gives me hope for the future when I hear a young woman asserting herself.”

“You said you're a long time patron? Isn't this store fairly new?” Heather inquired.

“New location, my dear. Old store that's had many names over the years.”

“I see. Is there something I can do for you?”

“No, but there's something I can do for **YOU** , I hope.”

Heather liked the sound of that. She clasped her hands in front of her as the daring duchess continued.

“I'm a woman of considerable means and this isn't the first time I've offered to help a young woman begin her journey of self discovery. I'd be happy to set you up, all expenses paid. I have only one condition.”

“And what's that, Miss Beatrice?”

The older woman leaned in to the point that Darius could barely hear her, but he listened carefully.

“That young buck walks out of here wearing a butt plug and a cock cage.”

“WHAT?!?” Darius raised his hands, completely incredulous.

The matron turned, a fury building in her piercing, cerulean eyes. “ **SILENCE** young man! Your betters are speaking.”

“Darius, you were just worrying about the expense! This very generous woman has offered to pay for our order! Thank her immediately!”

“But baby...”

“ **NOW**!”

Silence hung in the air for a few moments before Darius put his hands back in his pockets.

“Thank you kindly, Miss Beatrice.”

Without missing a beat the older woman closed in on Darius, getting uncomfortably close to his face.

“How big is your cock? Flaccid and hard.”

Terror and humiliation shot through his spine for the second time that day. He swallowed air in a nervous gulp, his glands ready to release beads of sweat any second as the heat of embarrassment washed over him.

“Answer her! Now!” Heather instructed, folding her arms below her breasts.

“Ummm... about three to four inches flaccid, Mam. Six and a half inches hard.”

Darius couldn't believe he'd just said it out loud. He'd never shared anything that personal in his entire life with a total stranger, let alone in a public setting.

The mature, leather clad Domina pulled her stony gaze from the nervous young man and turned back to Heather. “I'll pick out a cage for him. Tell Mistress Veronica that your purchases go on my tab.”

“Thank you so much, Beatrice!” Heather gushed with a warm smile.

“It's my pleasure, child. I'll be right back.”

Darius watched her saunter down the center of the store before turning into one of the aisles with purpose. He had to assume she was intimately familiar with where the “cock cages” were located. He wasn't looking forward to finding out how those worked.

He followed Heather back to the checkout counter to find Mistress Veronica waiting for them. She held up the oversized calculator with a cat-like grin on her face. Darius almost fainted when he saw the amount. One thousand, three hundred and seventy four dollars. Perhaps Miss Beatrice was a blessing after all.

“How are you paying?”

“Actually, Miss Beatrice has just offered to pay for our purchases” Heather relayed. “She said to put it on her account?”

“Oh, very good! Beatrice is one of our finest customers. Love that woman! A real gem.”

Veronica went to work filling out the requisite paperwork and recording the total to be billed to the old matron. Before she finished, Beatrice had returned holding a boxed metal cock cage in one hand.

“Add this to the bill, Miss Veronica.”

Veronica waved her hand dismissively. “On the house.”

Beatrice handed the ominous looking toy to Heather with a satisfied smile. “There are changing rooms right over there” she said, pointing to one corner of the store.

Heather nodded before collecting one of the butt plugs and a tube of Astroglide from their pile of purchases. She motioned for Darius to follow her as Veronica began bagging up the rest of their items. “Cmon, let's go Pookie!”

Pookie. Now she was using one of their cute nicknames in front of people they'd just met. When did this happen? How did Heather become so oddly comfortable in her own skin, suddenly? Mistress Veronica and Miss Beatrice were alien creatures to Darius, but in their presence, he was beginning to notice that Heather wasn't so different. In fact, she seemed to be drawing inspiration and confidence from both of them.

Darius sighed internally and followed his girlfriend. His anal deflowering and penis imprisonment awaited. Best to get it over with quickly.

* * * * *

Fifteen minutes later a smiling Heather exited the changing area with a hurting boyfriend slowly waddling behind her. Darius grimaced as he tried to get used to the thick rubber plug lodged in his rectum and the cool metal cage surrounding his flaccid unit.

Each step forward brought fresh discomfort. The ring of his pucker was forcibly held open with the flat base of the toy crammed against his ass by the bottom of his jeans. His expression was something akin to a beaten dog as they came to a stop before Beatrice and Veronica. The two women were having a chat as they waited to see the results of their mischief.

Beatrice smiled as she observed his ginger steps and look of total resignation. She reached into her coat, extracted a business card and handed it to Heather. “If you're ever in need of guidance or just want someone to talk to, call any time. I'd love to hear how your new life is going! Perhaps we could get together, if you're so inclined.”

Heather accepted it gladly. “Thank you again for everything! I'm sure we'll be chatting soon.”

Veronica retrieved two large, heavy shopping bags containing all their new items and set them down in front of Darius. She ignored him completely, turning to Heather. “And thank YOU for stopping in today! We hope to see you again!”

Heather shook their hands and exchanged some final pleasantries before turning and striding towards the door, leaving Darius in the dust. “Let's go Pookie! Chop chop!”

Darius didn't even spare a side glance at the two women who'd just made his life considerably more troublesome. He knew they were staring daggers at him. He grabbed up the bags and plodded after his girlfriend as fast as he could with a foreign object shoved up his ass. The final insult came when he heard snickers and a cackle of laughter behind him.

The air in the city could hardly be called “fresh” but it had never tasted so good to Darius. After inhaling the fumes of concentrated rubber, leather, latex and silicone for so long, emerging onto the street felt like a trip to the countryside. The walk back to the car would be burdensome, but at least Darius could go home and put this nightmare behind him.

“Let's head to the mall” Heather said nonchalantly.

“What?!? Baby, we just spent two hours shoppin!”

“Yeah, and you didn't have to spend a dime. Most of the outfits we got are for YOU to wear. Now it's my turn! I thought we'd go have a look through Freddie's and Victoria's Secret. You can help me pick something sexy to wear...”

She finished her plea in the lilting, sing-song way that she knew worked every time. Between that and the innocent, doe-eyed expression she was putting on, Darius knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

“Alright, fine... but can we get something to eat first?”

“Sure, we'll grab a bite at the food court. Oh, don't look so dour! It'll be fun!”

_'Yeah, more fun if I didn't have a cage on my dick and a rubber cone up my ass...'_

Darius knew better than to voice his frustrations. His predicament was part of her “fun” now. Heather was in a good mood and he didn't want to spoil it. He offered her a thin smile and endured the ache in his ass with as few grunts as possible as they marched back to the packing garage. His arms were weighed down with bags of dildos, fetish attire, lube and dozens of other toys, but at least he wasn't being humiliated in front of strangers anymore.

If he could just get through the afternoon, everything would be fine. Surely after a long shopping trip, Heather wouldn't have the energy or desire to play with all this nonsense tonight.

* * * * *

Darius winced as they walked out of Fredrick's of Hollywood with yet more more shopping bags in both hands. They had purchased some nice outfits for Heather at a few different lingerie shops. Their credit was hurting almost as much as his asshole.

Over the previous two hours, Darius had learned one lesson well. The only thing worse then trying to walk with a buttplug buried deep in your cheeks was trying to SIT with one. He had never enjoyed fried chicken and biscuits less in his life then when trying to ignore the hot, stretching sensation in his ass while eating.

He found that if he stayed still for a while, especially while standing up, it was actually quite manageable. His ass grew accustomed to the intrusion and his body could relax to an extent. But that was rarely the case as they went about their business at the mall. He was sitting down, getting up and walking for long stretches. Each movement stretched his pucker around the thick rubber base of the plug and brought fresh ache to his lower body. In addition to the pain, it felt like he had to take a giant shit, but he would be denied any relief forever.

If that wasn't bad enough, while they'd been in Freddie's, he'd gotten his first erection since being locked in the cock cage. Truthfully, it was more of an **attempted** erection. When Darius whispered what was happening to Heather and gritted his teeth from the agony of his most sensitive organ bulging within the metal confines of the cage, she'd made things even worse by running her hand over his crotch repeatedly. As the pressure grew more intense and his humiliation mounted, Heather had giggled and teased him, blowing into his ear and rubbing her breasts against his side.

It had taken quite a while for his cock to shrink back to normal with his girlfriend's antics coaxing his manhood into painful constriction. On top of that, he'd been mortified they might be kicked out of the store at any minute.

As they began walking down the brightly lit stone tile hallway, the voices of other shoppers echoed around them and the incessant, happy-go-lucky pop music drifted down from the mall's speakers. In that moment, Darius decided that he'd had enough. He was hurting, he was tired and he wanted to go home.

“Let's head back, baby. I'm beat.”

“Oh cmon, one more store! And I'm kind of in the mood for an Orange Julius...”

“Another time babe.”

Heather's face fell into a scowl and she shouldered her purse in a way that plainly communicated she was annoyed. “There you go with your _**patriarchal**_ shit again. You don't give me orders! We decide these things together. That's how a relationship works.”

Darius looked around at the passing shoppers as they continued down the mall corridor. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of their spectacle from earlier in the day, so he carefully lowered his voice.

“I agree. And as your partner, I'm tellin you, my ass is hurtin and you know the reason why.”

“Oh my god... don't be such a fucking baby!”

“What?!? Do you have any idea how uncomfortable this thing is? Or how much my dick was hurting in that store?”

“Wah wah wah!” she mocked him.

“And what about those women at Queen Shit?!? Did it not bother you how much they were disrespecting me? Your man!”

“Shutup, Darius.”

“Oh, this is a relationship, huh? But I need to shutup? Is that right?”

Heather stopped in her tracks. He regretted his words instantly.

“ **DARIUS! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR** _ **CHAUVINIST**_ **CRAP!** ”

Darius turned to face her, his fear growing steadily as he noticed people's heads turning to observe them. He swallowed involuntarily and visibly pleaded with her not to make a scene. His raised hands and “surrender” gesture had no effect on his now enraged girlfriend.

“DO YOU KNOW HOW OFTEN WOMEN ARE **UNCOMFORTABLE**?!? HOW OFTEN WE **SACRIFICE** FOR YOU WHILE ASKING SO LITTLE IN RETURN?!? We are **TWO HOURS** into trying something new and you're already complaining!”

“Baby, please...”

“DON'T **'BABY'** ME! YOU ARE GOING TO **LISTEN**!”

There was now a small crowd gathering around them and Darius was beginning to sweat.

“I have put up with your _**MAN-SPLAINING**_ nonsense for as long as I'm going to! You will **NOT** tell me what to do or when to do it! You will start acting like an equal partner in this relationship! You will be open to new experiences and you will show women the **RESPECT** they deserve! **Is that clear**?”

Darius' tongue was tied in terror. You could hear a pin drop for a brief moment, until one by one, a dozen or so of the women that had stopped to listen to Heather's tirade began clapping. Pretty soon, their combined applause was echoing off the walls, amplified due to the mall's acoustics.

The men in the audience were either ignoring the scene or softly clapping along with their wives. Some were looking at their phones, others turned away, pretending to focus on something else in the distance. Others simply walked away from the feminist cheering squad as quickly as possible.

“ **YEAH**! You tell em girl!”

“Drag him girlfriend!”

“Who runs the world? **GIRLS**!”

“Put that fool in his place!”

The applause and the women's shouts of support eventually died down. Darius' face burned with embarrassment as all eyes turned to him, waiting for his reply.

“...yes, dear.”

* * * * *

“I hope you've been paying attention. I expect you to do this on your own in the future” Heather informed him sternly as she turned the shut-off valve on the enema kit's tubing.

Darius was on his back in the tub with his knees pressed to his chest and his ass up in the air. The enema tube had flooded his insides with the cleansing tonic and the discomfort had mounted as the bag slowly drained into his ass. Darius thought he'd felt “full” at the mall, but he didn't know the meaning of the word until now. All he could feel was his lube-greased asshole clamping around the feeding plug tightly and a lower body packed to the gills with warm water.

“I got it baby! Please, just no more!”

Heather looked at her watch. “We'll wait a minute, but then the rest is going in. You need to be nice and clean down there!”

He'd been dead wrong about their plans for the evening. Rather than the nightmare being over, it felt like it was just beginning. Darius thought by the time they got back Heather would want to cuddle on the sofa and watch a movie. Fat chance of that. She couldn't wait to try out some of her new toys.

Darius groaned as the water worked its way deeper into his bowels and seeped through the twists and turns of his colon. He sucked in short breaths instinctively. It seemed to alleviate the pain to some degree.

Heather gazed down at him with an expression of mock sympathy. “I know, Pookie... it doesn't feel so good. Just remember, this is nothing compared to what a woman goes through every month.”

She turned the valve on the tubing once again and the rest of the solution being draining into his ass.

“AAAGGGHH!!! It's so full!”

“Relax. It's almost done. This should get easier each time you do it. I know it feels rough right now, but believe me babe, it's going to be worth it.”

_'Oh yeah, it's gonna be so worth it when you're shoving a giant rubber dick in my ass...'_

“Yes, dear... arghh!”

The bag emptied and within seconds an equilibrium was achieved in his bowels. Darius felt immensely tense and full, but now that the water had stopped running into his depths, he found he could at least tolerate the gross predicament.

“Alright babe, you're going to hold that in for 3 minutes. No less! Then you can pull the the feeding plug and let it start to drain out. Once most of it's drained, you can stand up and shower. The rest should flow out while you're cleaning up. While you're doing that, I'm gonna go change.”

Heather turned and started to leave when Darius had a panicked thought. The last thing he wanted was their roommates walking in while he was finishing an enema.

“Baby, wait! What if Shireen or her boyfriend barge in here?”

She smirked at him over her shoulder. “His name is Jake. You really worried about that? Fine, I'll lock the door. Don't take too long, though.”

The bathroom door closed behind her and Darius sighed. He looked down at his flaccid three and a half inch penis locked in constricting metal and the thick, white plastic tube jutting out of his rectum. What a crazy fucking day... and it wasn't over yet.

* * * * *

Darius exited the muggy bathroom into the cool air of the hallway, his body naked except for the boxers around his waist. His warm, freshly washed feet strode across the cool, hardwood floor. It was a nice condo they'd landed, but quality living space wasn't cheap in the city and that's why they still had roommates. Technically it was only one roommate, Shireen, but Jake had been staying so often lately that it felt like they had two.

He was careful to be quiet as he walked through the kitchen and past Shireen's room, but he needn't have bothered. The sounds of animalistic fucking were pervasive and there was no way either of them would've noticed Darius. Shireen was wailing in climax and Jake's moans were unending as the slap-slap of enthusiastic pounding could be heard through the crack in their bedroom door. This wasn't the first time Shireen had left the door ajar while she and Jake were having sex. Darius was starting to think she did it on purpose.

He quickly moved past the storage closet and laundry room before turning into he and Heather's bedroom. What he saw next was a less than pleasant surprise. There was Heather, clad in nothing but a sports bra and gray yoga pants over her thick thighs and ample ass. Darius had just spent somewhere between three and four hundred dollars on new lingerie for her and she wasn't going to wear any of it tonight.

On top of that, Heather already had the strapon harness buckled around her waist with the seven inch “flesh colored” cock sticking straight out of her pelvis. It was obvious what her priority had been and it wasn't dressing sexy for Darius. He couldn't help but wonder why a peach toned rubber cock was still referred to as “flesh colored?” Weren't these feminists supposed to be all “woke” and shit? Apparently that didn't matter when it came to sex toys.

Darius pushed the thought aside and decided to remain as open minded as possible. He crossed to Heather, doing his best to ignore the fat schlong hanging from her body and moved to kiss her. Heather gave her blonde hair a shake, clearing stray strands from her field of vision before joining their lips in a long kiss with much tongue. She reached behind him and gave his ass a squeeze, beginning to pull his boxers down only seconds later.

With his underwear dropping down his legs, her hand moved to his caged member. She groped him and felt around the cock cage as she chuckled in his mouth. Her breathing had become more excited as she broke the kiss.

“Lose those boxers and get on the bed! Face down, ass up!”

“Baby... we gotta go so fast?”

She cackled. “Uh huh... You're about to get **fucked** and now you're interested in foreplay for the first time in your life? I'm sure that's a coincidence.” Her sarcasm was venomous. “I'm serious. On the bed and get your ass in the air.”

“Yes, dear.”

He slipped onto the Queen size bed, his limbs sprawling across the black, duvet covers. Darius assumed the position and braced for contact, telling himself that it wouldn't be so bad and it was best to just get it over with. Heather grabbed their open tube of Astroglide and joined him, the weight of the bed shifting behind Darius as he felt his plus sized woman cozy up behind him.

The unmistakable squirting sound of lube was followed by two of Heather fingers plunging into his thoroughly clean pucker. Darius groaned as she wasted no time, knowing that the buttplug and feeding plug had already opened him up significantly. She made circular motions around his rosebud and began slurping her fingers in and out as she prepared him quickly for his first, full deflowering.

“You ready to get **FUCKED** , Pookie?”

“I... I think so, baby...”

***SMACK** *

Her palm scorched his bare ass with a loud crack.

“Say I'm ready to get fucked!”

“I'm ready to get fucked...”

“That's what I thought.”

Heather withdrew her fingers from his ass and got right down to business. She wiped her lube slick fingers on his back and then closed the remaining distance to her ass, bringing the tip of her fat phallus to his waiting entrance. She began pushing it in smoothly; slow at first, and then a little faster when it was obvious his ass was sucking it up greedily.

“Ahhhh.... **AHHHHHH**!!!”

Darius tensed up and grabbed the pillow in front of him. He buried his face in it as she continued to press forward hungrily. It wasn't nearly the feeling of “fullness” that the enema had been, but it was considerably girthier than either of the plugs. His pucker was stretching painfully as the cock plowed deeper into his bowels.

“There we go” Heather said as her pelvis came to a rest against his ass and balls. “See? Seven inches was nothing for you. You got a nice beefy ass that can accommodate lots of cock.”

_'Nothing?!? Easy for you to say...'_

Darius focused on his breathing as the burning in his anal ring started to lessen slowly. Heather worked the dildo around in little circles, stretching him out even more as he sucked wind and tried not to yelp in pain. She felt his back and sides up and down with hungry hands, groping her bitch boy playfully.

“I've been waiting so long for this, Darius... hope you're ready.”

“...baby?”

Without another word of warning Heather drew back her hips until only the tip remained lodged in his pucker. She then slammed her body forward, the entire thick length of cock meat burying itself in his fleshy anal walls as Darius grunted loudly. She didn't stop there, immediately drawing back and repeating the motion; putting her full weight behind the second thrust and the third. Darius' body jolted forward each time as she filled his insides with fat rubber cock.

She grabbed onto his hips fiercely and began pumping him full speed. He heard giddy laughter behind him as Heather pounded him harshly. Darius bit his tongue as the cock speared in and out of his well lubed ass and the room filled with the slurping and fapping sounds of degenerate strapon sex.

As her cock drilled him nonstop and her hips continued slapping into him forcefully, the initial pain and discomfort gave way to a strange feeling. Darius wasn't sure he would call it pleasure, but it was building to something like it. His grunts faded as the continuous assault on his loosened pucker and fleshy anal walls began to fill his body with giddiness.

“Yeah, you like that bitch??? This is your first time and I've already given you more cock than you've ever given me! Don't worry though sweetie, this is the smallest one. There's so much more for you to enjoy! **NOW TELL ME YOU LOVE IT!** ”

“I... I love it, baby...”

“Uh huh... I knew you would. **Slave bitch**.”

He could barely speak through ragged breaths. The ache in his pucker and the unfamiliar sensation of prostate stimulation became overwhelming for Darius. His legs extended outward, lowering his ass closer to the bed. His body was doing everything possible to slow her violation, but Heather matched his movements quickly.

“Uh uh... you're not going anywhere Pookie! Your ass is **MINE**!”

She lowered all two hundred plus pounds of her body down onto his smaller frame, her breasts pressing against his back. Her thick legs pushed his smaller ones outward and her arms reached up, snaking around his shoulders and holding him fast. She then reached back with her hips and began fucking him like a bitch in heat, her body wrapped around his in something resembling a full nelson.

Darius grunted and gasped as he could do nothing but take her powerful thrusts. The slick rubber cock glommed in and out of his now loose asshole ceaselessly. To his shock, the sensation was becoming more pleasurable by the second. His body went slack as the strapon stroked over his prostate again and again.

His cock hardened rapidly, pressing painfully against the outline of his penis cage. Darius' arousal was intense despite his locked manhood being mashed into the bed under the weight of himself and his girlfriend. Without even realizing it, he'd begun moaning in earnest.

“You like a **big white dick** in your **slutty black ass** , don't you?”

“Ahhhh..... AHHHHHHH!!!”

“ **SAY IT**!”

“YES! I LOVE YOUR BIG WHITE C- **AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!”

Ropes of thick white jizzum began hosing out of Darius' caged cock as Heather held him in her tight grasp and continued thrusting into his accommodating boy pussy. He moaned out a long, powerful climax as blasts of gooey paste decorated the duvet below, forming a puddle of sticky filth against his torso.

When his body stopped convulsing, Heather slowly brought her fucking to a stop and loosened her grip on his limbs. She leaned back, giving his ass another firm smack before backing her cock out of his blown out pucker. The tip of her strapon exited his body with a wet pop and she grabbed Darius by the arm and gave him a tug, indicating for him to roll over. He followed suit, and there was his sticky mess for both of them to behold.

“Oh my god! You just came while being fucked in the ass for the first time! **WHILE WEARING A COCK CAGE**! I knew you were a fucking pervert!”

Darius stared at the glue-like mess on the shiny black covers. If Heather was surprised, he was in total disbelief. Not only had he done what she described, but it had been a massively powerful orgasm to boot. Easily the strongest of his life.

“Well don't just sit there... Clean it up!”

Darius moved to follow her command, reaching over to the end table for their box of tissues. Heather intercepted his arm, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand back. Her piercing green eyes demanded obedience.

“With your tongue.”

Darius hesitated, if only for a moment.

“ **NOW**!”

Surrendering himself to the dramatic shift their relationship had taken, he leaned forward, pushing his face down to the creamy white mess he'd just unleashed. Heather seized the back of his head and pushed his face down into the cum slathered covers.

“Lick! **LICK IT UP**!!! Every single drop! Clean your filth off my bed!!!”

As he began lapping up his own foul baby batter, Heather re-positioned herself and took the opportunity to exert her dominance even further.

***SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK** *

Her bare hand stung his ass cheeks repeatedly; more intense with each impact. He swabbed his tongue across the bedding, knowing that her spankings would continue until he finished the task.

Once the duvet was clean and his mouth and throat were slick with the taste of his own creamy nut, Darius rolled over to recover and Heather stood on the bed. She grinned down at him; planting one of her large feet directly onto his chest and pressing it into his flesh firmly. She stroked her girthy, lube slick strapon back and forth several times before moving her foot to his mouth.

“Suck it.”

He opened his mouth and she shoved her toes in eagerly. Heather pressed the end of her foot into his warm, wet mouth as far as she could manage.

“Yeah... suck my toes while you have a little rest, Pookie. But don't get too comfortable. We're just getting started.”

* * * * *

Darius slogged to the kitchen, a limp in his step from his drained condition and severely aching ass. Heather had ordered him to fetch Gatorade and insisted he remain naked as he did so. The only things he was wearing were his cock cage and the even bigger buttplug she'd stuffed up his ass before a lengthy session of cunnilingus.

As he came around the corner, Darius got his umpteenth shock of the day. There was Jake, bent over in front of the fridge, rooting around for something. He, too, was naked as the day he was born. As Darius got closer, the end of a buttplug was clearly visible at the stocky young white man's back passage.

This was a moment of clarity for Darius. Everything began falling into place. While Heather had been dominating him, Shireen, a black woman, had likewise been sodomizing her white boyfriend; probably with a giant black strapon. There was some mirror universe shit going on here. This was the world going mad. And dollars to donuts, it was Shireen that had gotten Heather interested in all this kink shit to begin with.

With no reason left to hide anything, Darius continued into the kitchen and pulled up right alongside Jake. The young man turned to see him and immediately snickered, opening the fridge door wider so Darius could get what he needed.

“You're in club Femdom now too, eh?”

“Seems that way” Darius acknowledged.

“Well, it could be worse, right? There's way nastier kinks out there!” Jake said with a chuckle.

Darius ignored his attempt at consolation. He reached in and pulled two bottles of purple Gatorade from the back of the fridge. “How long you and Shireen been at this?”

“Couple weeks now.”

“No shit? And you like it?”

“Hell yeah! Most sex I've ever had in my life. Not to mention the orgasms... phew.”

Darius was about to reply when Heather's yells cascaded down the hall. “DARIUS! GET THOSE DRINKS AND GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!!!”

He had a dozen more questions, but they would have to wait. “I think that's my cue... Later Jake.”

“Hang in there, man. I know it seems weird right now, but give it some time and you just might find you love it.”

Darius nodded and happily exited the strangest conversation he'd ever had in his life. He turned and walked back to the bedroom as quickly as his sore ass would let him.

The smells of rubber and sex were heavy in the air as he re-entered their warm room. Heather was standing by their shopping bags and adjusting her strapon harness. She'd already removed the first cock and was buckling the even thicker nine inch monster firmly around her waist.

With that feat accomplished and a wicked smile on her face, she reached down and withdrew one of the outfits they'd bought at “Queen Shit.” Heather held up the frilly, French maid costume and emitted a throaty laugh.

“Drink up, Pookie. Then put this on! It's time for round two.”

  
  
**Copyright © 2020 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**  
  


  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	2. Total Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feminization of Darius continues as he encounters dominant women at every turn.

“Pookie, go fetch me a bag of apples.”

“Apples? What kind of apples?”

“You know the kind. The good kind! Empire apples. None of those tasteless Cortland's or sour Granny Smiths. Good Empire apples from New York.”

“Baby, I don't even like apples.”

“Too bad, you're going to starting eating them. You're not a kid anymore. It's time to clean up your diet.”

***SMACK***

Heather delivered a firm swat to his ass for his minor back-talk. She grinned deviously while pointing in the direction of the apple bins. Darius was startled by her sudden assault and glanced around nervously, wondering if anyone had witnessed her antics. No one seemed to be looking this time.

“Yes, dear.”

He plodded off to the carts and tables of fresh fruit, his ass smarting sharply. His pucker and ass cheeks were aching from the last two nights of relentless pounding by his girlfriend. She had been a harsh and borderline insatiable Mistress in the bedroom. His soft cock was doing no better. His sore unit had only recently become accustomed to the restrictive metal cage after two weeks of being locked in perpetual chastity.

Heather had recently pushed him to get his ears pierced. Darius didn't mind, since there was “manly” jewelry he could wear when they were out in public. The faux-diamond studs he was rocking now were a fine example. Heather insisted on this so she could decorate his ears with girly adornments whenever she dressed him up for bedroom play. She'd even given Darius a special set of pearl earrings to wear with his maid costume. He had mixed feelings about these recent changes in their sex life, but she allowed him to maintain autonomy over his wardrobe outside of the bedroom. Plus it made her happy, so Darius had acquiesced to her demands.

He approached the fruit section and skipped past the barrels of singular apples to the station where bags of apples were laid out. He grabbed a bag without a second glance and headed back to their cart. He was dressed simply for their shopping excursion in cargo pants, work boots and a black t-shirt. Heather, on the other hand, was wearing a golden fish-net top through which you could see patches of her pasty white skin and the black bra underneath. Below that was a short, black pleather skirt that ended just above her knee-high leather boots.

Darius smiled. Some might have described Heather's look as “trashy”, but he loved it. Her outfit was tight and it showed off her pudgy curves wonderfully. His cock ached to be released from its bondage and allowed to dive into his big, beautiful Goddess for the first time in weeks. He strolled back to the cart with a horny grin on his face.

As he approached, Heather was also beaming. She waited until Darius bent over to put the apples in the cart before she pulled the massive cucumber from behind her back and jammed it into his butt crack.

“AHHHHH!” Darius shouted as he almost fell over. The cart jangled as he grabbed it tightly to maintain his balance. “What the hell!?!”

Darius' sphincter seared from the sudden jab.

“Haha! Feel familiar?” She held up the long, green dildo-looking vegetable and stroked it up in down with her other hand. “I should make you suck it, right here in the store...”

“Baby, please...”

“But I won't, because I'm a nice Mistress.”

Darius sighed internally. She was doing stuff like this more and more; getting into character even when they weren't at home. Heather was enjoying her dominant side more every day. He didn't mind as long as they weren't putting on a show for a bunch of strangers, but it still made him nervous in public.

“Don't be surprised when the next strap-on is this thick! We're sizing up again soon.”

“Yes, dear.”

He knew better than to protest her declaration. Heather had become obsessed with getting him to take larger cocks. It felt like her new mission in life and Darius' raw ass was a constant reminder of it.

“Ugh... Pookie, these are bruised.”

“Bruised? What you mean?”

“I mean, it feels like some kid dropped this bag out of a cart and ruined them. You have to FEEL the fruit to make sure it's still good!”

“Sorry babe, I didn't know.”

“How did you go this long without learning the basics of grocery shopping? Whatever... Take these back and pick out another.”

“Yes, dear.” He took the bag of apples and turned back in the direction of the fruit section.

***SMACK***

Darius grimaced as his ass was blistered with her palm yet again. This one was harder and louder than the previous swat.

“And **do it right** this time! Make sure they're HARD.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Darius noticed a woman who'd just brought her shopping cart to a halt. She was staring in their direction with wide-open eyes. The woman stifled a laugh before looking away and resuming her shopping.

Darius' face burned with embarrassment as he hurried along to follow Heather's commands.

* * * * *

It was approaching five o'clock the next day and Darius was aching after eight long hours of work. It wasn't just his limbs that were sore, but his ass. Heather had given him an especially hard fucking after the grocery trip. It seemed like bossing him around in the supermarket and spanking him in front of strangers had really turned her on. Their nightly ritual was something she jokingly called “triple D.” Dinner, douching and dicking. DEEP dicking in his ever expanding pucker.

Darius had finished the routine checks of his weld terminals. The batteries for his tools had to be cleaned and tightened every fifty hours of use. That work was complete, but he wasn't done for the day just yet. Some of his equipment had taken dings throughout the week and now it was time to fix them. He approached his work bench and moved to open the vice attached to the side of the table. He couldn't get it to budge. It was locked up tight.

“Goddammit...”

He hated being one of the smallest guys on the crew. Most of the men in their shop were six feet or taller and well built. An inconvenience like this would be no problem for them, but Darius always had to ask for help. Would there even be anyone to help at this hour? It was time to go find out.

Darius exited the shop, removed his safety helmet and walked to the break room as fast as he could. If he was lucky, he could catch someone on their way out. He walked down a few hallways, turned the corner into the break room and found it empty... except for Rhonda.

_'Fuck! Yep, that's my luck.'_

Rhonda was a giant of a woman. Dark skinned like Darius, but you wouldn't call her a black beauty. She was pretty butch, with a stony face that resembled a fleshy wall and a broad forehead. Her dark hair fell in dreads all around her head and she was dressed in the customary thick blue cover-alls of their trade that almost looked like a prison uniform. It seemed she was having a snack before heading home.

Darius assumed she was a lesbian when they first met, but that notion was dispelled rather quickly. Rhonda had made advances toward him many times. Some were innocent flirtations and others were more serious, bordering on inappropriate interactions between colleagues. She'd continued even after Darius made it clear he had a girlfriend. She obviously didn't care.

He thought about waving to her, grabbing a drink and walking right back out, but that wouldn't solve his problem. Darius didn't want to wait until tomorrow. That would put him behind and was straight-up unprofessional. He thought about borrowing someone else's bench, but you weren't supposed to without permission and he'd have to lug all his equipment to their site. No, he would just have to bite the bullet and ask for her help.

“Hey Rhonda... miss lunch today?”

“Yup” she answered in between bites of her sandwich. “Was in a good groove and didn't want to stop. Decided to take my break at the end of my shift. How you doing, Dare?”

“Good” he replied. “Cept my vice locked up and I need it to finish my prep for tomorrow. Do you know if anyone else is still around? I don't want to interrupt your meal...”

“Pretty sure we the only two that haven't clocked out” she said, setting her sandwich down. “You need help?” She asked with a sly smile.

“Yeah, I guess I do... if it's not too much trouble.”

The big woman leaned back and eyed him up and down. “Maybe you can sing a little Beach Boys for me. Do a little dance?”

Darius was flummoxed. “Sing... Beach Boys? Wha-?” He deciphered her joke only a nanosecond before she replied.

“Help me Rhonda!” she said as she held up her arms, followed by a snicker.

Darius smirked and nodded, cursing himself for walking right into it.

“Of course I'll help, silly man” she said, standing and grabbing her work gloves from the table. “Lead the way.”

They headed back to Darius' section of the workshop, donning helmets and arriving at his bench in minutes. Rhonda grabbed the swivel and gave it a good tug, nodding as it failed to budge.

“Damn, you locked that up good. Gonna need to get a machinist in here to work on it, eventually. But I think we can loosen it up for today.”

“That'd be great! Thanks.”

Rhonda grabbed it from both sides, hunkered down and was about to bring her considerable strength to bear when she suddenly paused. She straightened back up and turned around. “Ya know, it would be better if I showed you how to do this. Even a little man like you can fix it with the right technique.”

“Oh... kay...” Darius said hesitantly.

“C'mere Dare, I'm not gonna bite” she said inviting him close to her body.

Darius wasn't so sure about that, but he followed her lead, stepping just in front of her. Rhonda bore down on him, pressing her body against him and sandwiching him between herself and the workbench. Her massive breasts pressed into his back forcefully as she put her arms around him.

“Most of your strength is down here, so it's important to dip down a little.”

Her gloved hand reached down and grabbed his left thigh as her hips pressed against his ass. She felt around down below, her hand brushing over his package.

“Woah... woah!”

“Relax Dare, I'm just showing you the right way to do this. Oh wow!” Rhonda had a good up-close look at his new jewelry. “Love the earrings! Decided to get pierced, huh?”

“Yeah...”

“Bet you got more at home.”

“Couple pairs.” He stuck to short answers to move the conversation along.

“Mmmmm, I bet you do” she said wiggling her hips against him.

“Could we get back to this?” Darius said, tugging on the vice and openly sweating.

“Yeah, yeah. We're gettin there” Rhonda said before blowing in his right ear. The mix of her body odor and dirty work clothes was starting to overwhelm him. “Ok, now you just grab on real tight, start turning it slowly...” she brushed his hands off the handle and seized it. “Then you gotta really use the torque in your lower body.

Rhonda pulled on the handle mightily, her arms crushing Darius as her body folded around him. “GRRRRRRRUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” Rhonda thrust her hips into Darius' butt as she pulled on the spindle with massive force.

“GAAAHHHHHH!!!!”

The clamp came loose and finally separated. The handle slid around as the vice was freed. Rhonda waited a few moments before moving again. Her body weighed down Darius as she recovered her strength. All he could do was bite his tongue as the monstrous woman held him captive.

Finally she backed off, opening her arms and letting Darius free.

“See? Nothing to it.”

Darius ducked around and backed away from her. “Th-thanks Rhonda.”

She eyed him playfully. “You and Heather still a thing?”

“Yes. Still together, very happy.”

“You guys ever... open it up to anyone else?”

“Not our style, but I'm flattered you'd ask.”

“Awwww, that's a shame.” She winked at him. “Let me know if you ever re-think that. See ya tomorrow, Dare.”

She marched out of the shop like nothing had happened and Darius exhaled for the first time in minutes.

* * * * *

“What do you mean I'm making dinner?” Darius asked in exasperation. It had been a long day at the shop and all he wanted to do was chill in front of the TV for a while. He uncapped the large container of Sunny D he'd just grabbed from the fridge and downed some.

“I meant exactly what I said! You're making dinner. I cook almost every night and it's about time you pitched in!” Heather answered with a frosty look.

“The hell I gonna make? I aint no cook!”

“You made me mac and cheese years ago when we first met. I assume you haven't forgotten how?”

“Well, yeah, I suppose I could make that.”

“And you know how to put hotdogs in a pot of water and set the stove to boil, right?”

“Yeah...” Darius rolled his eyes at her condescension. Thankfully, she didn't notice.

“Good. That will do for tonight, but you're gonna learn to make other meals.” She made her way to the fridge, smacking him on the ass as she walked by.

“Ow! Jeez!”

“I've told you before, stop drinking out of containers! Get a glass like a normal human being!”

“Alright, alright...” he replied, reaching up to the cupboards for one.

Heather opened the freezer and pulled out the hotdogs. She set the frozen meat in the dish drainer to thaw. She turned and put her hands on her hips as she watched Darius pour his drink.

“You should be able to break those up in fifteen or twenty minutes. Then you can get started. In the meantime, go take a shower. You smell like a sewer.”

“I was going to right after this” he responded, raising the glass to his lips and allowing the sugary orange drink to slide over his tongue and down his parched throat.

Darius let out a sigh of contentment and in the same instant the front door opened. The laughs of an ecstatic Shireen could be heard as she entered, conversing with a male voice Darius didn't recognize. He looked at Heather and she stared back quizzically. Her eyebrows tightened, indicating she didn't know who it was either.

The mystery didn't last long as the couple walked into view moments later. Shireen led a young Latino man into their condo. He was almost six feet tall and appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. His dark hair was fixed in a well groomed crew cut and he wore a tan sports jacket over a dark vest and white button down shirt. Between his clothes and Shireen's elegant dress, it looked like a formal date had just taken place.

“Oh, hello there!” Heather offered, her lips extending into a smile. “You must be the guy Shireen told me about?”

_'New boyfriend? Hmmm... Guess I won't be having that talk with Jake after all.'_

“Yes, this is Ricardo!” Shireen answered while patting his chest. She extended her hand and pointed towards the other couple. “Heather and Darius, the roommates I mentioned. Go ahead and say hello, Ricky...”

Ricardo reached out for Heather's hand. “A pleasure.” Once she'd given it, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss across her fingers. He then nodded to Darius as he straightened himself back up at Shireen's side.

“Oooooh!” Heather announced her approval.

“Oh yeah, he's a charmer” Shireen said with a wide grin.

“Would you like to have dinner with us? It's nothing fancy, but Darius is going to whip up some grub!”

“Thanks, but we already had a bite. Besides, Ricky and I are going to be busy for the next couple hours.” Shireen winked at Heather and then gazed at Ricky with her most seductive expression. Ricardo blushed slightly and chuckled, putting his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

“Haha... I see. Well, you two have fun then!” Heather responded cheerfully.

Shireen put her hands around Ricardo's arm and dragged him off to her room. As he watched them stroll off, Darius wondered if the young man had any idea what he was getting into.

* * * * *

It was a couple hours later and Darius was hunched over the kitchen sink. His hands and forearms were covered in the thick, yellow rubber of dish washing gloves. The sink was filled with soapy water and tons of dirty pots, pans and utensils. He scrubbed away, thinking about how unfair it was that he made dinner **and** had to do the dishes. And it wasn't just _their_ dishes either. Shireen had left some of her own things to be cleaned from this morning and the night before.

On the other hand, there had been plenty of times Heather made dinner and did the dishes in the same night. He wasn't about to complain and earn another tongue lashing in addition to a stern flogging from his Mistress.

“ARGH!!!”

Darius shut off the water and turned as soon as he heard the grunt of pain. Ricardo limped toward the kitchen, jacket under one arm. He was moving very slowly and it looked like he was in considerable pain. Darius knew that stride and reaction only too well. It was the result of someone's anal deflowering being less than gentle.

“Hey man, you alright?”

Ricardo waved him off, offering only a momentary glance in his direction. “Yeah... I'll be fine. Thanks.”

He let out a low hiss as he continued limping along, slowly making his way past the kitchen and into the hallway that led to the front door. Darius couldn't help himself. He peeked his head out from the edge of the kitchen and watched Shireen's new boy toy make his slow, painful way to the door and let himself out. As the door closed, his laughter could no longer be contained.

Darius chortled and chuckled as he made his way back to the sink and put his rubber-clad hands back to the task.

“Hell man, at least it aint just me.”

* * * * *

“I'm sorry, but Damien is no longer with us” the woman behind the counter informed him between glances at her computer.

“No longer... Why? What happened to him?” Darius asked incredulously. His trainer, whom he'd been working with for months, had never indicated he was moving or taking a new job soon.

“I'm not at liberty to say. Sorry!”

“Ok, so I get a new trainer then?”

“Of course. Let me see who we have available...”

Darius stood in the lobby of his local gym, frustrated. It was hard enough to get focused on a workout after a long day of work, but now he had to adjust to a new trainer as well. He shouldered his heavy gym bag and rapped his hands on the counter as he waited for service.

“It looks like Jennifer and Amanda are both open for a session in fifteen minutes.”

Darius sighed. “How long would I have to wait for a male trainer?”

The receptionist looked irritated as she applied a few keystrokes and clicked through the day's schedule. “At least an hour. Is there **a problem** with a female trainer?”

Darius froze. Another woman who was working behind the desk turned to look at him. He could feel many sets of eyes glaring at him from behind. He didn't have to turn and look. He knew they were all women. He knew they were waiting for him to say something “patriarchal.”

“No. No problem at all. Who would you recommend?”

The woman's face softened into a thin smile as she typed and clicked away, filling out his new training schedule. “Jennifer will whip you into shape in no time.”

* * * * *

“Oh cmon, you gotta do better than that! I'm not letting you touch a barbell till you show me you can do it right! Straighten out that form!”

Jennifer whipped her lanyard around her fingers in long, whistling motions. She was an impressive specimen. Medium height, strong arms and back, very muscular thighs. Her brunette hair arched up in a long pony tail and fell behind her head. She stalked around Darius in her white tank top and black track pants barking out orders. He got the distinct impression she wanted to whip those keys into his flesh.

“Eyes forward! Lower yourself down slowly.”

Darius squatted as far as he could go, doing his best to maintain proper form. He held his hands out straight as he bent down deep.

“Keep those knees in line with your toes. No cheating! All the way to ninety degrees... there! Alright, I guess that's good enough. Let's add some weight.”

Darius approached the squat rack. He put his palms on the bar and prepared to lift it. Jennifer was standing behind him, her lanyard continuing to spin through the air.

“I'm going to watch you carefully. When you get to the proper height, I'll let you know each time. I'm gonna give you a little extra _motivation_.”

Darius felt nervous. He had no idea what she meant, but it was already making him uncomfortable. Jennifer had been rough, grabby and demanding with him all afternoon. At least the session was almost over. Their **first** session, anyway.

He lifted the barbell off the rack and took a step back. There was seventy five pounds on each side, plus the forty five pounds of the bar itself. Not an incredible amount of weight for a squat, but plenty to offer a good pump to a guy his size.

“SQUAT!” she commanded as the well toned brunette pocketed her lanyard and grabbed the towel that had been hanging around her neck.

Darius dipped down, careful to maintain proper form.

***WHAP***

Just as he reached the lowest point of his squat, he felt Jennifer's towel snap across his ass.

“One!”

Darius heaved the weight upwards; his calves, thighs and core doing all the work.

“SQUAT!”

He dipped down again, the weight not burdensome yet, but a little more difficult than the first time.

***WHAP** *

His ass, already bruised from Heather's abuse in recent weeks, smarted in pain.

_'Jesus Christ! Am I really being flogged with a towel while lifting?'_

“Two!”

He thought about ending the exercise immediately, walking out and filing a complaint with the gym, but that would mean dealing with those women in the lobby again. Besides, he was so close to finishing the workout. He just wanted to get through it and go home. As ridiculous as it was, he would endure Jennifer's “motivation.”

“SQUAT!”

***WHAP***

“Three!”

* * * * *

Darius sat on the bench before a row of lockers as he removed his shoes and socks. He was dying for a hot shower, but simultaneously dreading it. He'd never had the “locker room anxiety” that many men experienced, but now that he was wearing a cock cage that had changed completely. Since Heather put him in chastity he made it a point to avoid total nudity in the locker room as much as possible.

“Mmmmm...”

His eyebrows arched upon hearing what could only be described as a light moan of pleasure behind him. He craned his neck to the side, looking in the direction that the out-of-place noise had come from. What he noticed out of the corner of his vision made his eyes bulge and his body twist even further so he could get a better look.

The stranger, whose back was turned, had unmistakably put on a set of pink, satin panties over his otherwise naked body. The guy felt his ass through the silky material and then gave himself a rub across the crotch of his feminine undergarment.

As he stepped into the pant legs of his blue jeans, Darius quickly turned back to his locker and acted as if he'd seen nothing. That didn't stop the acceleration of his pulse or his suddenly buzzing nerves.

_'The fuck is going on!?! Is the whole world losing it?'_

He waited for the other man to finish dressing, close his locker and walk off before looking side to side and ensuring no one else was nearby. Darius quickly disrobed, grabbed a towel from his locker and wrapped it around his midsection, hiding his caged manhood.

He made his way to the shower room, hoping it was empty. As he rounded the corner and walked into the white, porcelain tiled rows of shower stations, he was immediately disappointed.

“Oh my god, Cynthia gave me such a pounding last night...”

“Hah! So that's why you keep grunting when you sit down. Lucky you!”

There were two older men who looked to be in their fifties or sixties, naked as the day they were born. They were standing in front of two shower stations, casually toweling themselves off and chatting. One was wearing a cock cage. Unlike Darius' metal one, his was plastic with a small metal padlock. The other man was clearly wearing the neck collar of a submissive and had pierced nipples. Neither of them seemed shy about their adornments as Darius walked into the room.

“Hey” the man with the cock cage said with a little wave as Darius approached them.

“Hi there” the other man said with a glance and a nod.

Darius nodded back curtly and hurried past the old men without a word. He walked to the shower station that was far from them as possible, but it was only a few rows down. The shower room for the gym wasn't that big. He caught a few more lines of their chatter as he removed his towel and prepared to wash himself.

“Have you been to Club Ishtar yet?”

“Not yet. Is it nice?”

“It's a wild time if you order one of their _special services_.”

“Margo's planning to take me for my birthday. I can't wait!”

Darius turned the shower knob and hot water began spraying out. He dipped his head under the liquid torrent and the sound of running water drowned out the old pervs in the distance. He was glad for it. Darius didn't want to hear another word.

* * * * *

“Hey baby, can we get going?” Darius asked from the hallway before biting into his apple with a crisp crunching sound. “I'm starving.”

“In a few minutes!” Heather called from the bedroom. “You gotta change first anyway. Get in here!”

Darius rolled his eyes before following her voice to their room. “What's wrong with these clothes?!?” he asked as he turned the corner. “Baby, I'm so damn hungry I'm eating **one of these**.” He waved the half eaten apple around. “Can we please take off before I pass out?”

Heather was rummaging around in their closet, going through various garments. It seemed like she'd barely paid attention to anything he'd said. Darius leaned against the door frame and took another bite. “Honey, I'm dying here...”

She finally popped out of the closet holding a dress. Oddly, it seemed like Heather was already dressed to go out. Then Darius realized she was holding up one of **his** dresses. The kind she dressed him in for their kinky play.

“What do you think of this?” she asked with a sly smile. “It would look perfect with the right lipstick...”

“I'm sure it would, babe, but it's not play time.”

“I think you should wear this tonight. To dinner.”

Darius' limit had been reached.

“No. **HELL NO**!” he announced as he strode further into the room, slamming the door behind him. “We had a deal. I've played along, but that crosses the line! We do this in the bedroom. Nowhere else! I am **NOT** going out with our friends wearing a dress. N-O. **NO**.”

Heather's eyes narrowed and she looked annoyed, at first, but as Darius reached the end of his tirade, her expression softened. She looked down at the dress, adjusting it on the clothes hanger.

“I just wanted to show off what a lovely woman you make...”

“NO” he repeated, his stern look conveying the depth of his conviction on this matter.

She looked back up at him with a smirk on her face. “Fine. I suppose you're right... I'm not being fair.” Heather turned and hung the dress back up in the closet. Conciliation was written across her face as she walked to Darius, her boot heels clacking on the floor until she was right in front of him. Her green eyes shimmered as she spoke.

“I'm sorry, Pookie. I got a little carried away because I'm having so much fun. I don't want to spoil this. I've never been happier with our love life. Please forgive me.”

“I forgive you, baby.”

Her forlorn expressed faded into a grin and she leaned down slightly. They entered a long, deep kiss as they embraced and her perfume wafted over Darius. Heather probed his mouth aggressively, her tongue spearing into him as they sucked on each other lips. She reached below and gave his ass a firm squeeze.

After a long minute, she broke the kiss. She smiled at him seductively before raising a hand and tapping him on the chest. “At least change into some fresh clothes. Then we can go.”

“Alright, baby. That I can do.”

Heather slid around him and delivered a firm smack to his butt as she headed for the door.

* **WHAP** *

“And when we get back, your ass is mine!”

Darius chuckled as he pulled off his shirt and made his way to the closet.

“Yes, dear.”

* * * * *

It was a busy Friday night at Dango's Dugout, a favorite haunt of Darius' with great pub food and lots of big screen TVs. He wasn't there to watch sports tonight, but to catch up with his best friend. After a solid meal, he and Markus sat in a quiet corner booth sipping their beers while Heather was off chatting with her girlfriends and playing bar games.

Markus had been Darius' friend since high school and he'd always been what you might call a 'cool cat.' His success with the ladies had been legendary in their youth. He looked like a beat poet in his flat cap and aviator shades.

The shades were off for now, sitting on the table beside his beer, but Markus oozed style from the rest of his ensemble as well. He wore a light burgundy jacket around his white and blue striped button-down shirt. The top few buttons were left undone to show off a little skin and the rest trailed down to his stylish leather belt, light green trousers and shiny brown Oxfords. Darius was dressed more simply in a white and green baseball shirt, cargo pants and sneakers.

The place was jumping, but it wasn't so loud they couldn't hear each other. They'd picked the perfect out-of-the-way table to converse and catch up.

“Man, you ever feel like the whole world is going stark raving mad?”

“All the time my brotha” Markus replied before taking a swig of his brew. “War, poverty, disease, economic stagnation, politicians not doing shit about any of it. Feels like nothin ever gets better.”

“I don't mean the big picture stuff. I'm talkin about, like... people.”

“People? What you mean?”

“You know, just people getting weird. Going kooky.”

“You're gonna have to be more specific. I mean, people go crazy all the time, but not everyone at the same time. I'm not going crazy. Are you going crazy?”

“I might be.”

“Alright man, lay it on me. What's troublin you?”

“Ok, I will, but you gotta promise this conversation never leaves this booth.”

“Bro” Markus said, setting his beer down and lifting his hands up. “Who you think you're talkin to right now?”

“I know” Darius acknowledged. “Just wanted to emphasize it.”

“This is gonna be some shit, isn't it?”

“Heather and I been trying some freaky things in the bedroom lately...”

“Oh shit!” Markus said with a clap of his hands that was trailed by a laugh. “Here we go!”

“But that's not even it...”

“What kind of freaky things?”

“You know, kinky shit. Like, she's in charge and stuff.”

Markus' eyes grew wide and bright. He raised a clenched fist to his mouth, sideways, as if trying to stifle a boisterous laugh.

Darius' eyes sunk and he smirked, his expression clearly reading: _'Cmon, bro.'_

“Alright, alright. I'm sorry. It's just... never would have guessed you two were into that.”

“She's more into it than I am.”

“But you're goin along for the ride! That's great, man! You gotta be open to that stuff if you want a relationship to last. Shit gets stale otherwise.”

“I know, and I love Heather, that's why I'm doing it. Can I get back to my point now?”

“Yeah, but I want more details later.”

“We'll see. Anyway, ever since this started, I'm startin to notice that the world is going upside down.”

“Upside down how?”

“Like... it's not a man's world anymore! It feels like a woman's world more every day!”

“Ok, what's wrong with that?”

“Well, I thought we were going for equality and shit! This don't feel like equality! This feels downright **matriarchal** , to borrow a word my girlfriend loves to use the opposite of.”

“Oh, I see. So Heather's become a bit of a feminist, and you're not enjoying the backlash that comes with it.”

“It's not just her!”

“Darius, you are familiar with the fundamental laws of the universe, are you not?”

“Ummm, maybe?” he answered sheepishly before taking a long swig of his beer.

“For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.”

“What action?”

“Men have been in charge for thousands of years! Oppressing women at every turn!”

“Ok, so does that mean it's their turn to oppress us for thousands of years?”

“No! Don't be ridiculous. I mean, that would certainly be a cosmic balancing, but it's not gonna happen like that. What it means is, there's gonna be a period of adjustment while woman are coming into their power. Some, like your girlfriend, are going to discover they very much enjoy that power, in and out of the bedroom.”

“You say 'some', but it feels like every woman I meet lately.”

“You just gotta go with the flow, man! Everything...”

Shireen walked into the bar and passed by the table they were sitting at. “Hey Dare!” she said with a wave and a smile before noticing who he was sitting with. Her hand dropped immediately. “Markus” she noted, her face turning stony before she strutted off.

Markus and Shireen had interacted many times before. “Clashed” was probably the better word to describe it. They were both type-A personalities which created an instant friction despite Markus' obvious attempts to get in her good graces.

“Hey, Shireen! Lookin good baby!” Markus called after her. “Damn, Shireen is lookin fine! She seein anyone right now?”

“She's got a new boyfriend every month. I wouldn't go there, man.”

“Haha... I bet she does. Well, I do love a challenge.”

“You say _'go with the flow'_ like you're all about this kinky shit. You saying you're into female domination stuff?”

“Me? Nah man, not my thing. I had one girlfriend, Amber, who wanted to go there, but...”

“Then how you gonna tell me to ' _go with the flow'_?!?”

“Because, Heather is obviously **the one** for you. Amber wasn't the one.”

“Sounds like some bullshit to me. Sounds like you talkin the talk, but not walkin the walk.”

“Hey, bullshit is you complaining about having kinky sex. Now that's **bullshit**!”

“Whatever man, you don't even know.”

“You're right. I don't know, and that's why I'm gonna order shots and you're gonna tell me more.”

Markus raised his hand, ready to flag down their server.

“Oh, we're gonna drink like the old days, huh?”

“That's right, and you're goin under the table.”

“We'll see about that.”

* * * * *

“Oh god... the hell did you boys get up to?” Heather queried as she closed in on their table after an hour of darts and pool.

“Just a little contest” Markus answered. He was still relatively sober despite the small collection of empty bottles and shot glasses on the table. Darius was less sober, his head not quite laying on the table, but propped up on his right arm.

“I won” he announced with a silly smile. He raised his wobbly left arm in the air. His fist proudly proclaimed victory before it fell back to his side.

“Yeah, I let you win so you'd spill the beans.”

“Whateva man, I'm the champ! THE CHAM-PEEN!” Darius laughed at his non-joke and Heather rolled her eyes.

“He divulged some secrets” Markus informed her with a wink. “But don't worry, they're safe with me.”

Heather put her hands on her hips and looked down at her tipsy boyfriend. “Since you've decided to make a fool of yourself, we might as well take advantage of this. It's time to get your tattoo.”

“Tattoo?” he asked in a semi-haze.

“Yes, the tattoo we've talked about three times. The one you agreed to. Since you're already in your happy place, we should do it now.”

“Haha, alright baby... whateva you say!” Darius looked like he was ready for a nap.

“Will they really ink him like this?” Markus asked, pointing to his stupefied friend.

“They're not picky at the shop around the corner and I know the owner. It won't be a problem. Besides, the night air should clear his head a bit.” Heather shouldered her purse and gestured toward her man. “Markus, before you head home, you mind giving us a hand? Just until he's more _with it_.”

“Of course” he replied with a mischievous grin.

“You're the best!” Heather exclaimed with a warm smile.

Markus slid his shades into his jacket pocket and reached for his wallet to pay the bill. As he looked over at his henpecked friend, he was already anticipating the next set of wild stories.

* * * * *

Darius awoke in the painful fog of a hangover. The expected headache was present, but there was more than that. He had localized pain in a couple other places. Namely his midsection and ears. He grunted as he sat up and pulled the blanket off him. He immediately noticed something else troubling.

“What the fuck?!?”

His fingernails were painted deep pink. So were his toenails. His torso burned as he swiveled around and slowly got out of bed. He looked down at his stomach and the skin just below it. It hadn't been a dream. He **had** gotten a tattoo.

“Jesus...”

_'What the hell did I do?'_

As he exited the bedroom and walked down the hallway, he could hear the sounds of stomping feet and one of Heather's exercise videos playing loudly. She was doing one of her workout routines in the living room. She didn't notice him until he walked all the way around into her field of vision. The pumping music was only aggravating Darius' headache, but she hit the pause button on her remote within seconds.

“Well hello, sleepyhead! I was starting to think you were going to doze all day. OH MY GOD! Your new tat looks amazing! How you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

“I'm not surprised. That's what happens when you get drunk and get body mods.”

“Fuck... I need Ibuprofen.”

“Go fetch some. Then you can take a look at your new ink and earrings!”

“My wha- goddamn!”

Darius trudged off and Heather smiled wickedly. “Looking good Pookie! It needs to be filled in, but it's a great start!”

Darius slammed the light switch upward as he entered the bathroom. Shock crept over his face as he inspected himself. Shiny, pink earrings were locked in a new set of piercings in his ears. He could see the top of his crotch tattoo which read “ **Property of**.” He pulled down his boxers to reveal the bottom half: “ **Heather**.” The words were outlined by the rectangular design of a cattle prod. The tattoo made it look like he'd been branded.

All of his pubic hair had been shaved away and on either side of the big tattoo were the outlines of two small flowers. The smaller tattoos were placed in such a way that one might mistake them for two, petal-covered ovaries.

Darius felt numb as he opened the cabinet and reached for the bottle of painkillers. He quickly retrieved two, popped them into his mouth, ran water into his cupped hand and swallowed them down with a cool splash from the tap.

Had he gotten that drunk? Had he agreed to this? They'd talked about a tattoo before and he'd tentatively agreed to one, but she'd never specified the design. Heather said it would be something personal to reinforce their new relationship. He thought maybe that meant a collar design on his bicep or ankle. Nothing this elaborate.

He turned off the light and slogged back to the living room where he found Heather wrapping up her workout.

“You hungry? I'll make you some breakfast” she said between panted breaths. “Scrambled eggs and hash browns! Your favorite!”

He wanted to yell at her. He wanted to get angry. But truthfully, the rancor wasn't there. Somewhere deep down, Darius knew what he'd signed up for. He knew she would push it further. He knew his life wasn't going to be the same after he submitted to her. If he didn't want that, he should've bailed long ago.

Besides, she looked so damn happy as she studied his newly decorated body. Her smile widened and her eyes sparkled. There was no denying it. He was addicted to her happiness and if that meant serving her and becoming an increasingly feminized drag-slut, he would do it.

“Yeah... that'd be good, baby.”

Heather took on a haughty demeanor as she turned off the TV and her worked up breathing slowed to normal. She perspired heavily, but she looked lovely, even in her sweats and exercise bands. As she approached, lording her height over him, he felt his cock twitch in its cage. She placed her hands on her hips and stared into his eyes.

“You're gonna eat a good meal and then you're gonna get cleaned up... especially back here” she demanded, extending her arms around him and grabbing both his ass cheeks firmly. “Shireen is gone till tomorrow and I have big plans for your slutty, black ass.”

“Yes, dear” he responded reflexively.

“NO!” she insisted, her eyes growing wild as her fingers dug into the flesh of his bottom. “ **Yes, Mistress**.”

Darius inhaled sharply through his nose. He swallowed involuntarily. The words came without hesitation. “Yes, Mistress.”

* * * * *

He found himself in the same spot three hours later as Heather finished preparing him for their session. After breakfast he'd had a long bath, a thorough enema and a series of “beautifying” treatments. He was tarted up exactly as his Femdom Goddess craved.

Darius wore a new addition to his role play wardrobe, a satin purple dress that began in thin straps over his shoulders and covered his body from his upper chest down to mid-thigh. His only other garments were a matching set of purple arm-gloves, a pair of purple panties and a purple leather dog collar with a matching leash.

He couldn't deny that the silky garments felt nice on his skin. It was one of many new experiences Heather demanded he undergo in recent weeks. His feet being painfully wedged into black high heels was less appealing, but as Heather said: “It can't all be sugar and spice.”

Darius' face had been dolled up in several layers of cosmetics, his body doused in perfume and his braids done up in a spiral bun that looked something like a shiny, black bee hive atop his head. With all those “enhancements” added to his painted nails and shiny new earrings, phase one of his evolution was complete. He'd been amazed how feminine he looked when Heather turned him towards the bathroom mirror and revealed his full transformation.

Now it was play time. Heather stalked around him, examining her sissy slut from every angle and making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She had transformed as well. Heather was sporting a black leather brassiere, leather gloves and leather pants around her enormous legs. Those, in addition to her leather boots gave her the quintessential Dominatrix look for the first time. Darius didn't know where she'd found leather pants that big, but the symbolism wasn't lost on him. **She** was wearing the pants, now.

She tapped a riding crop in her hand as she circled him. Darius waited for her to speak. Heather smiled, then walked past him. She headed to the bag of toys sitting in the living room.

“You handled your new mods well this morning, so I think you deserve a reward.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

Heather fetched something from the bag and approached him from the back. She spoke into his ear. “Oh, don't thank me yet. You don't know what the reward is... Hands behind your back!”

Darius obliged and Heather seized his satin-clad forearms. Darius heard the clicking of metal as she applied the handcuffs to his wrists. They didn't feel nearly as rigid as usual.

“Since you've been good, you get the fuzzy cuffs.”

Her heels struck the hardwood floor loudly as she stalked around to his front.

“And the other half of your reward is... a few hours out of your cage.”

She reached below, lifted the end of his dress and felt his cock cage through the silky panties. She massaged him a bit, his penis bulging painfully against the restrictive metal before she chuckled and pulled his panties down. She retrieved the key to his manhood from her pocket and gently unlocked the cage that had kept his penis captive for more than two weeks. Darius moaned as his cock was freed, his erection growing as Heather seized it and began stroking him back and forth with her leather digits.

“Yeah, I bet that feels good, doesn't it? I know you want to, but don't you dare cum until I give you permission! If you do, you'll get an ass beating you won't soon forget!”

“Yes, baby.”

***WHAP***

Darius felt the end of her crop scald his sensitive scrotum.

“ **AHHHHH!** Yes, Mistress!”

Heather eyed him sternly, but didn't admonish him further. She went right back to stroking his cock to full erection. Once he was at full mast, she pulled a condom from her pocket, unwrapped it and smoothed it down his hot, pulsing shaft. She let his dress fall back down, his rigid cock poking forward and making a tent in the silky material.

Heather stood and grabbed his leash, yanking him in the direction of the sofa.

“This way, bitch.”

It was difficult walking in the dress and heels with his panties halfway down his legs, but Darius did the best he could. She pulled him to the edge of the couch, pushed him against the arm-rest and placed her hand on his back. “Nice and easy, bend down.”

He lowered the top half of his body slowly, the weight of his legs resting against the sofa. Heather lost patience and gave his back a shove. Darius' makeup caked face was pressed directly into the cushions, his pink lipstick smearing on the seat.

“What's my name, slut?”

“Mistress Heather.”

“Mmmmhmmm, and what's your name?”

“....Mistress?”

***WHAP** *

Her crop wailed against his ass, leaving a lash of red, hot pain.

“Skanky hoes like you need a **bitch name**. Your bitch name is Dana! Now say it!”

“Dana! My name is Dana!!!”

***WHAP***

“What kind of name is that?”

“A bitch name!”

***WHAP** *

“Who's bitch are you?”

“Yours, Mistress Heather!!!”

“Very good.”

Heather dropped her crop on the side of the sofa and moved back to her bag of toys. Darius craned his neck and watched her step into the strapon harness and secure it around her waist. Moments later she extracted the monster, white, twelve inch dong and began strapping it into her harness. Darius' eyes went wide. It was the biggest dildo they owned. She'd only used it on him twice and both times had been brutal.

She seized a tube of lube and turned back to Darius. His blonde, BBW, leather-clad Domina strolled back to the sofa with a wicked grin on her face. Her giant rubber phallus bobbed before her like a harbinger of doom. She disappeared behind him and Darius felt gel-like lubricant being squirted into his ass.

Heather poured a generous amount of the lube on the head of her strapon before capping the tube and tossing it aside. Her hunger to fuck him was overwhelming. She lifted the end of his dress without ceremony and brought the tip of her cock to his twitching pucker. Heather pressed it in firmly with no hesitation.

“ **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh**.... oh god!” Darius arms pulled uselessly behind his back. The cuffs rattled as he bellowed into the seat cushions.

She kicked his legs apart, seized his hips and ignored his groans. Her powerful thighs pressed forward, feeding inch after inch of thick rubber schlong into his yielding asshole. He had taken “Big Bertha” before, and today was the day it would become second nature to him. Heather was determined to make the fat twelve incher their new default strapon.

“Yeah, that's it... moan like a bitch! A bitch is what you are and you're about to get fucked like one!”

“Mistress, please... be gentle.”

***SMACK** *

  
Heather's hand cracked against his right ass cheek.

“Do **NOT** speak unless spoken to, slut! Are you forgetting the rules already?!?”

***SMACK***

“Sorry, Mistress!!!”

She pressed forward again, the massive rubber member burrowing into his ever-expanding tunnel of spongy flesh. Darius grunted and groaned loudly between ragged breaths, trying desperately not to cry out as his Goddess filled him to the brim with impossibly thick cock.

Finally, the rubber balls came to a stop against Darius' ass. Heather looked down and laughed, giddy that she'd been able to bury it deep in record time. She waited as the initial pain of invasion turned into a dull ache in Darius' bottom, her slave bitch becoming accustomed to his new predicament.

She felt up and down his back, pawing him through the silky purple fabric of his dress.

“Hey Dana... **Now** you have my permission to cum.”

Heather's hips drew backward, pulling the majority of the bulging rubber cock from his tight, gripping back-passage before thrusting it home. She established a slow rhythm, lube running out of his violated sphincter and dripping all over the floor. She grabbed his sides with a vice grip, pumping her mega cock in and out of his distended butthole as his cock twitched in its latex sheath below. The rubber balls smacked into his scrotum, an extra ripple of pain to go with each deep thrust.

“You like being fucked with my **big white cock** , don't you bitch?”

“Yes, Mistress!” Darius answered between grunts and groans.

“Filthy ho... this is what you deserve!”

She began to pick up the pace. Darius' pucker had expanded to the point she could fuck him with ease. Heather let go of his hips, then reached down and grabbed the back of his dress. She balled it up in her gloved hand and pulled on it fiercely. With that leverage, she could use her hips to fuck him, leaving her other hand free to beat his ass.

***SMACK***

“Say it, Dana! I love dick!”

“ **I LOVE DICK, MISTRESS**!!!”

“I know you do. And next week we're going back to _Queen Shit_ , and you're gonna go right up to Mistress Veronica and say “Mistress, I need bigger cocks for my sissy ass! Twelve inches just isn't enough!”

“OOOOOHHHHHHHH!”

Darius moaned as her full, fat length pistoned in and out of his packed pucker with considerable speed. The pain faded away and now the heavenly rubber slickness was gliding through his fleshy walls with hums of pleasure. The cock slid over his prostate continuously. His rock hard member oozed pre-cum as he yanked on his handcuffs in futility.

“ **CUM YOU FILTHY BITCH**!!! **CUM FOR MISTRESS**!!!”

***SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK***

Darius' load shot into the condom like a cannon. Two weeks of bottled-up jizz erupted into the latex sleeve. His copious ejections created a sizable bulge that hung just below his pulsing cock. Heather never stopped fucking her bound bitch-boy. His body shuddered and pleasure surged through his feminized form as his essence drained away, completely out of his control. His climax rolled on for thirty long seconds, the shock of full-body prostate orgasm completely overtaking him.

As Darius' moans quieted to a pleasurable whimper, Heather brought her fucking and spanking to a halt. She pulled out of his ass with a slimy slurch, then immediately reached below and pulled the warm, bulging condom from her submissive's spent cock.

She walked around to the side of the couch, the sleeve of hot cum dangling from her fingers.

“Open that sissy mouth, now! Stick out your tongue!”

Darius opened his painted, pink lips and did as he was told, his tongue extending as far he could. Heather dumped the scalding custard into his mouth, pinching the condom downward until every bit of hot sludge was dumped onto his tongue and slid into his whore mouth.

“That's it. **EVERY DROP, DANA**! You will eat every load I allow you to cum for the rest of your bitch life! Got it, skank?!?”

Darius swallowed, the pungent paste passing through his throat reluctantly. “Yes, Mistress.”

Heather tossed the empty condom on his back before crossing back to her toy bag. She returned just as quickly with a thick, red ball-gag and head-harness which she quickly strapped around Darius' face. The rubber ball filled his mouth and forced his jaw open wide. His nostrils and taste buds were overwhelmed with the smells and tastes of rubber and cum.

She headed back to his ass, still bent over the side of the sofa. Her mega cock bobbed below, dripping lube on the floor in her wake.

“When I'm done with your slutty ass, that sad little clitty of yours is going back in its cage for a month! Maybe longer!”

“YEFFFMMIIFFREFFFF!”

“But that won't be for a while, Dana... You got to have your fun. Now Mistress is gonna have hers!”

Heather reached down and slipped her fingers underneath the leather of her harness. She found the controller for the egg stimulator that was fixed to the base of her strap-on. It hummed to life gently, sending deliciously pleasurable waves to her clitoris that radiated down through the rest of her vulva.

Her shiny, bulbous curves pressed forward and sank the monstrous cock back into Darius' abused pucker. She let out low moans as she established a moderate pace of wet, sloppy fucking. Blotches of crimson entered her cheeks as her deep-dicking intensified. Heather's thrusts grew forceful as she drew new levels of pleasure from the anal assault on her feminized bottom bitch.

Darius lay across the sofa with his ass in the air, his body being throttled back and forth with his hands clad in fuzzy steel behind him. He drooled all over the rubber gag as his satin-clad frame was pummeled and his feet ached in high heels. His eyes glazed over as Heather's endless ass fucking strummed his prostate and racked his body with paralyzing bliss.

If it wasn't already, it became clear over the next few hours that his chastity, feminization and submission would become the new “normal.” There was no going back.

  
  
  
**Copyright © 2020 James Bondage. All rights reserved.**  
  
  


  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Like my stories? [Click here](https://www.literotica.com/stories/memberpage.php?uid=1330653) to learn more about me and my writing!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
